The Only One
by princessofd
Summary: Toshiro only loves one person. Forever and always. For my Whack-a-Mole friend. ToshiroxOC, commission.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach. I do own 36 volumes of the manga, though I doubt that counts. I don't even own Fara. Toshiro does!**

The Only One 

Toshiro Hitsugaya had always admired his third seat. Unlike his lieutenant, Rangiku, Fara Ashbird always completed the required paperwork and always attended Squad meetings at the correct time.

She never made crude jokes at his height or age; she couldn't anyway because she was shorter than him.

So when he heard that his precious third seat was being bitched about by the unseated officers of the Tenth Division; he was understandably furious.

One of the unseated officers; Lyrica Moss, was being particularly harsh. She was saying things like: " That Fara will never get _my _Shiro-chan! He's _mine!_" or "She's an ugly cow who doesn't deserve to be third!"

Being the irritable man he was; Toshiro refused to stand for behaviour like this in his division.

He also thought Lyrica was a creepy little stalker who couldn't even hold up a Zanpakuto.

That's right; he'd seen her spying on him. He knew all about her bizarre infatuation with him. Heard her say how she dreamed about him and that full bring kid, Yukio, in bed with her sandwiched between.

She was a sick little girl who needed to disappear.

He wasn't surprised that when he flared his spiritual pressure when he walked passed her the next day that she dissolved.

She was too pathetic to survive the awesome presence that was Toshiro Hitsugaya: Captain of the Tenth Division.

Fara had witnessed this display and rushed over to the captain.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho!" She cried in shock. "Lyrica just…vaporised!"

She looked cute, he thought; with her petite face scrunched up in concern, worry evident in her deep chocolate coloured eyes. Toshiro turned to face her, a smirk on his face.

"She claimed I belonged to her. I belong to no one. No one but you."

To say Fara was surprised was an understatement.

"What?" She asked numbly, not sure if she'd heard her captain right. She had always loved him. From the moment she had seen his spiky white hair; she knew he was the one for her.

But he was way to far out of her league.

How could a lowly third seat like her ever deserve a captain?

"I think I love you, Fara." He stated, taking her hand in his. Fara's dark face flushed. Her black hair falling to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

"Why? Not that I'm complaining!" She said hurriedly. " But we've hardly spoken. It's so sudden!"

Toshiro nodded in understanding.

"Listen, Fara." He told her, brushing her silky hair out of her eyes so he could get lost in their depths. "Out of everybody I've ever met; be they Shinigami, Humans, Arrancars or Fullbringers; you are the only person who I can actually tolerate. I've always known you liked me; but you were never a fangirl like that stupid Lyrica. You always do your job unlike Matsumoto, and you don't give me sickening nicknames like Momo tends to. You have talent, Fara. You are the only one for me."

Fara nodded in understanding.

She always knew she was different. She loved Soul Society but the people in it were a little…odd.

"Ok. I think you're the only one for me as well!" She cried happily. Just as he bent down to kiss her; a loud bang resounded, echoing around the Seireitei.

"It's a horde of Menos Grande! Everybody at arms!" Somebody, Toshiro suspected it was Renji, shouted.

Toshiro caressed her face lovingly.

"I need to go to the front line. I want you to stay here and defend the barracks." He told her softly. She frowned in annoyance.

"Captain!" She spoke indignantly. "I'm your third in command! My job is on the front lines; fighting alongside you!"

Toshiro sighed quietly.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Fara smiled, happiness beaming through her eyes and melting some of the ice covering Toshiro's heart.

"I'm stronger than I look." She said firmly, taking her captain by the hand and pulling towards the fight. "I'll be fine. Besides; I have you watching my back!"

* * *

><p>There were hollow everywhere. Fara didn't think she had ever seen so many concentrated in one place before. The Eleventh Division were having a field day; stab, slash and more stabbing.<p>

"Fill the air, Sakusofon no Akari!" She cried, releasing her Zanpakuto. Toshiro grinned as he heard the beautiful sound of Fara's music style Zanpakuto resounding around the battlefield.

She was so graceful, he thought , as he watched her race around the field, mercilessly slaying the invading hollows. Her black hair flying around her face as she danced and slashed and allowed the music of her sword to flow freely. As he took down one of the Menos, he heard a strangled cry and the music stopped.

His heart stopped too.

Looking around for Fara frantically, he found her on the ground, a large stab wound through her chest.

"'Shiro…" She gasped, breath coming heavily. "I love you. I'll always love you, even though we never had that long together… I'll find you in the next life! And the one after that! I love you forever… The only one for eternity!" She choked, spittle's of blood on her dry lips. Toshiro pressed his hand on the wound, trying to stem the blood that was pouring out.

It wasn't working and the only woman he would ever love was dying beside him.

"MEDIC!" He screamed in panic; he knew it was to late, Fara's eyes started to shut, a smile painted on her face, her heartbeat slowing. "I love you, Fara. With all my heart… I don't want you to leave me!" He cried, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips. She reached her hand up to touch his face.

"Goodbye, Toshiro." She murmured, and her hand dropped and her heart stopped beating.

Tears rolled slowly down Toshiro's face as he cradled the tiny girl in his arms.

She was the only one for him, and he would find her in the next life, and the one after that.

The only one for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you go, my Whack-a-Mole friend! And yes I did kill you off. And no, it really wasn't the comedic story you asked for, and yes, it was hurriedly written between the writing of my Naruto series fic. And no, I don't care. And I must say I had fun killing 'Lyrica'. You need to review for me. Or I will bless Lydie-chan's fake relationship with Toshiro rather than yours. So REVIEW! **


End file.
